


Are You My Mom? (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles recibe un mensaje urgente de Derek, pero ese mensaje no le dice que traiga pañales. ¿Cómo harán Derek y Stiles para devolver a la manada a los adolescentes que eran?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Are You My Mom?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653007) by [bubblessunshinedelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblessunshinedelight/pseuds/bubblessunshinedelight). 



> Nota de la traductora: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, gracias a bubblessunshinedelight por permitirme traducir su fic!!!
> 
> Este fic también ya está completamente traducido, solo falta ir revisándolo y después publicándolo.

De: Cejas Enojadas

**VEN AQUÍ AHORA.**

**11:30 pm**

_Zapatos. Comprobado. Camisa. Comprobado. Pantalones. Compro... espera... Está bien, comprobado. Llaves. Comprobado._

—Hombre, estoy rompiendo todo tipo de leyes de tránsito. Realmente espero que estén bien—. Me dije mientras bajaba apresuradamente por mi calle hasta la de Derek. Estoy acostumbrado a que Derek simplemente venga por mi ventana si necesita algo a mi hora de acostarme. Pero, nunca envió mensajes de texto. Nunca.

Mi pobre jeep se detuvo bruscamente detrás de su camaro frente a la casa Hale recién renovada. Después de toda la debacle de la manada de Alfas, suavemente le sugerí a Derek que la reconstruyera, ya que no había amenazas por el momento y no podría seguir viviendo en los vagones de tren. Quién sabía que realmente escucharía al chico de 18 años que no es realmente de la manada, pero que siempre está ahí de todos modos.

Cuando salí de mi jeep, vi que el porsche de Jackson... todavía estaba allí. También el coche de Erica y de Allison.

¿Nadie se fue después de que me fuera? Pensé para mí mismo cuando salté los escalones y atravesé la casa.

—¿Derek? Derek, ¿dónde estás? ¿DEREK? —grité.

—Cállate Stiles. Estoy aquí —.Dijo desde la sala de estar a la vuelta de la esquina. Y luego lo escuché. Un lloro o un sollozo viniendo de la sala de estar.

—¿Quién grita como...? —Me congelé en la entrada porque vi a 7... bebes.— ¡¿Que demonios?! —Y Whoops hay niños pequeños escuchando. —Me refiero a diantres— . Me corregí a mí mismo.— ¿Quiénes son estos niños? ¿Dónde están sus padres? ¿Los secuestraste?

—¡Stiles! —Él gruñó.— Cállate—. Bueno.— No secuestré a estos niños, vale. Es la manada.

Entonces fue cuando lo vi. El niño pequeño en su cadera parecía tener alrededor de 6 años, tenía el pelo rizado, muy rizado. Y sus ojos eran tan azules. No puedo creerlo. Caminé más cerca de donde Derek estaba parado.

—¿Isaac? —El niño levantó su cabeza del hombro de Derek y me miró. Miró hacia atrás entre Derek y yo y... ¿me olisqueó? Su rostro se iluminó y se lanzó contra mi cuerpo enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello, casi tirándome si Derek no hubiera agarrado mis brazos.

—¡Chicos mamá están en casa! —Isaac dijo en mi cuello. Vete al infierno (Todavía puedo hablar en mi cabeza jaja)

Ahí fue cuando todo el ruido se detuvo. Vi a quien supuse que era Lydia con su cabello rubio fresa sentada encima de Jackson con un libro para colorear en sus manos, mirándome y Jackson trató de levantar la cabeza más alto de debajo de ella... Boyd y Scott apartaron la vista de los Power Rangers. Espera. Los Power Rangers se emitián a medianoche. Huh. Luego vi a Allison y Erica detener su juego de manos para mirarme también. Todos parecían tener alrededor de 6 o 7 años. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Derek qué quería decir Isaac con mamá, cuando todos corrieron hacia mí, Boyd y Scott incluso empujaron a Derek por el camino para abordar sus piernas. Gritando su propio 'mamá' o 'mami' hacia mí.

Miré a Derek. Mientras parecía enojado, los dos niños simplemente lo derribaron, pero estaba demasiado confundido en este momento como para reír.

—¿¡Derek qué diablos está pasando!? ¿Y por qué demonios creen que soy su madre?

Supongo que esta noche tampoco me iba a dormir a la hora.


	2. Chapter 2

—No vamos a llevar tu jeep Stiles. ¡Mi palabra es definitiva!— Derek me gruñó.

—Mi palabra es definitiva—. Imitaré y sonaré bastante preciso si lo digo yo mismo. —Bueno, Derek, no le doy ni dos piedras voladoras a tu palabra, tu coche no es apto para llevar niños pequeños. Así que vamos a llevar mi jeep, lo tengo, lo tengo, bien—. Miré a los niños que estaban sentados en el sofá donde los dejé. —Vamos gente pequeña, hagan cola para que podamos salir y visitar a un amigo.

Los metí a todos en la parte trasera de mi jeep y les pedí que compartieran los cinturones de seguridad. Era bueno que fueran escuálidos. Miré a Derek que no hizo ningún movimiento desde su lugar en el porche. —Entonces, ¿vas a quedarte allí toda la noche o vas subir? —Soltó un bufido y pisoteó para llegar al lado del pasajero y entró. Le sonreí descaradamente y dije: —¡No olvides abrocharte el cinturón Tesoro!— Él simplemente gruñó, pero se lo puso.

Me alejé de la casa para ir al veterinario porque nada de esto tenía sentido. Incluso después de que Derek explicara lo que pasó. Lo cual, ahora que lo pienso no sirvió de nada.

—¡¿Derek qué diablos está pasando?! ¿¡Y por qué demonios creen que soy su madre!? —Esto no debería estar sucediendo. Oh, Dios mío, ¿por qué está sucediendo esto? Realmente no debería sorprenderme sinceramente porque mi mejor amigo es un hombre lobo y mi amigo era hasta hace poco un lagarto. De todas las cosas que podrían haber sucedido, tenían que ser niños. ¡Niños! Apenas eran unos ni..

—¡STILES! —La voz en pleno auge de Derek me detuvo en seco. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba paseando o que los niños me estaban siguiendo. Y terminaron tropezando con la parte posterior de mis piernas y cayendo como un dominó. Pobre Boyd estaba en el fondo. —Detente y respira—. Sus cejas se fruncieron juntas y dijo que estaba tan confundido como yo, pero más molesto por la situación. —No lo sé vale. Después de que te fuiste, se fueron encogiendo y no supe qué hacer, así que te envié un mensaje—. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y por un momento pareció asustado, y me dio ganas de abrazarlo. Extraño.

—Está bien, tomaremos mi coche e iremos a ver a Deaton.

—Stiles, no tomaremos tu jeep.

Ahora aquí estamos llegando al veterinario. Miro en el asiento trasero y todos parecen tan inocentes. Demasiado inocentes.

—Lydia, cariño, ¿dónde está Jackson? —Levanté una ceja. Y personalmente creo que lo logré bastante bien. Supongo que Derek me ha estado contagiando.

Ella me sonrió tan repugnantemente dulce y me respondió: —No lo sé. Él estaba aquí—. Ella miró a su alrededor inocentemente. Chorradas.

—¿Derek lo dejamos aquí? —Miré a Derek y la comisura de su boca tembló casi como si luchara contra una sonrisa.

—Sí, él está aquí. A los pies de Lydia—. La diversión se adueñó de sus palabras.

—¿Qué? ¡Lydia Martin, deja que se levante en este instante!— Ella movió los pies de la espalda de Jackson con un puchero y él se levantó del piso del jeep. Salí del coche y abrí la puerta para dejarlo salir. Corrió hacia mí y se aferró a mi cintura.

—Mamá, ¿por qué sigue molestándome? —Él gimió. Nunca había visto a Jackson verse tan vulnerable. Fue adorable, pero teníamos problemas más importantes.

—Ok, primero es Stiles. STIIIIIEEEEESSSS. Ok, bien. Segundo, no sé por qué ella sigue molestándote, pero se detendrá y se disculpará. ¿No es así Lydia? —Ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos al borde de grandes lágrimas FALSAS. —Lydia Martin. Voy a contar hasta diez. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8...

—Lo siento Jackson— Ella resopló. Probablemente no debería luchar contra mi sonrisa tan duro como lo estaba haciendo, ¡pero me siento como un niñero!

—Bien. Ahora Jackson eres el primero en la fila, y Derek ayuda a los otros niños. Sí, tú, ahora baja las cejas y hazlo—. Derek me gruñó, pero bajó del coche y los ayudó a salir e Isaac corrió, básicamente trepó por mi cuerpo como un mono... o era un lobo-mono. ¡Jaja! Eso era bueno. Oh genial, ahora piensan que estoy loco por reirme solo. Bueno, Derek lo hace porque me mira con una expresión confusa o con estreñimiento en la cara. Oh bien.

Los dejé entrar en Deaton a excepción de a quien llevé, y Derek entró el último.

Deaton estaba sentado en su escritorio y cuando nos oyó entrar preguntó: —Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Oh, Dios mío—. Su pregunta murió en sus labios cuando se dio la vuelta y vió a los 7 niños en la habitación.

Lentamente se levantó y caminó hacia cada uno de ellos, uno por uno, luego los pincho y los examinó, e Isaac comenzó a ponerse pesado y supongo que Derek lo sintió porque se empujó de la pared y extendió sus brazos hacia él. Isaac lo miró a la cara, pero no se movió de mi lado. Derek asintió levemente con la cabeza y la esquina de su labio se curvó, lo que Isaac tomó como una sonrisa porque lentamente se fue a los brazos de Derek.

—Gracias.—Le dije. Cuando lo miré, él me estaba mirando. Él tenía esta extraña mirada en sus ojos, pero no pude entender qué era. Sí, no tengo tiempo para jugar el juego incómodo.

—Entonces Doc, ¿sabes lo que está mal con ellos? —Le pregunté a Deaton quién estaba pellizcando el codo de Boyd. Sigo sintiendo los ojos de Derek sobre mí, y sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban.

—Bueno, Stiles están... bien—. Me echo a reír porque esto tiene que ser una broma. —No, no es una broma, y sí lo dijiste en voz alta—. Mis ojos se estrecharon hacia él.

—Insolente como siempre Deaton—. murmuró. —Pero son niños, tiene que haber algo malo con ellos. ¿Alguien hizo algo?

—Sí, son niños, pero no tiene nada que ver con nadie fuera del grupo, tiene que ver con quién está dentro del grupo.

Derek finalmente habla desde detrás de mí. —Ninguno de ellos tiene magia—. Puedo sentir sus cejas juntarse.

—Al contrario, uno de ellos la tiene—. Deaton dijo, y creo que tanto Derek como yo le dimos una mirada que decía ¿quién?

—¿Por qué no me dices exactamente lo que pasó esta noche Stiles?

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Derek? Ni siquiera estaba allí cuando cambiaron.

—Quiero decir, antes de que te fuiste hubo alguna discusión, ¿estabas molesto? —Tenía que pensar en ello porque sinceramente pasó hace mucho tiempo, pero... oh.

—Sí, estaba molesto porque me trataron como si fuera un tipo de mula de carga. Así que puede o no haberles gritado ...— Murmuré la última frase.

—Ya veo. ¿Y cuál crees que es tu papel en la manada, Stiles? ¿Te lo ha dicho Derek? —Miré a Derek instintivamente y ni siquiera me encogí cuando lo vi de pie junto a mí, con Isaac dormitando sobre su hombro.

—¿Mi papel? —Nunca pensé en eso. —Supongo que solo soy el chico de investigación. No soy un hombre lobo ni estoy emparentado con Derek, así que no soy manada, pero eso no les da la excusa de dejar sus cosas en todas partes para que las recoja. ¡No soy su mamá! —Empecé a enojarme de nuevo.

—¿Eso es lo que dijiste exactamente? —Deaton tenía una mirada comprensiva en su rostro.

Sin embargo, Derek respondió esta vez: —No, Scott dijo 'pero eres la mamá de la manada' y él respondió: 'No soy la madre de nadie, ni siquiera soy de la manada'... —se interrumpió. Luego, él y Deaton comenzaron a comunicarse a través de sus ojos. Y sí, ahí están con su mierda.

—Hola. Hola. Sí, todavía estoy aquí. ¿Qué significa todo eso? ¿Y qué si dije que no soy su madre, eso no los convertiría en niños? ¿Verdad? Derek podría oler la magia en mí si yo tuviera alguna —Lo miré y me estaba mirando como si fuera la primera vez que me veía.

—No necesariamente. Podrías haber estado protegiéndola todo el tiempo. Y tus emociones intensas podrían haberla provocado. Sin mencionar que negabas tu papel en la manada lo que sólo intensificó tu magia—. Deaton dijo.

—¿Mi papel? ¿Qué papel? No tengo uno.

—Lo tienes Stiles. En cierto sentido, eres como una figura materna para ellos. Acuden a ti cuando están en problemas, ¿verdad? Incluso llegan para resolver las disputas entre ellos, ¿verdad? —Tenía algún sentido, pero eso no significaba que tuviera magia.

—¿Y qué? Derek no me dijo que era la mamá de la manada. Genial, pero eso no significa que tenga magia—. Empecé a sacudir la cabeza. —Derek podría decírtelo—. Agarré el brazo de Derek. —¡Dile que no tengo ninguna!

—Respira Stiles. Está bien respira. Solo respira—. Derek levantó su mano para acunar mi mejilla y me miró a los ojos. Empecé a respirar bien de nuevo. Deje escapar un aliento que no sabía que sostenía. Sus ojos se quedaron en los míos, pero se estaba dirigiendo a Deaton. —Sabía que olía diferente, pero pensé que era por otra cosa.

¿Qué otra cosa?

Deaton dijo: —Lo fue, pero ahora también hueles su magia.

Agarré la mano de Derek y la bajé, pero no la solté. Me volví hacia Deaton. —¿De dónde vendría la magia? Sé de hecho que mi papá no tiene ninguna. Él también... papá. y ... entonces está... ¿¡MI MAMÁ! —Estupendo. Asuste a Isaac y ahora él está llorando. Solté la mano de Derek, ignorando el hecho de que ya echaba de menos el calor de ella, y lo agarré de Derek. Empecé a arrullarlo para que durmiera. —Lo siento pequeño, no fue mi intención asustarte—. Le susurré y lentamente sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo. Volví a mirar a los otros niños y todos estaban sentados contra la pared profundamente dormidos.

—¿Sabías que mi madre era ...?

—Un chamán. Sí, ella era capaz de sanar a las personas y lanzar hechizos. Se podría decir incluso, que ella era una con la naturaleza.

—Entonces, ¿qué hago, eh? ¿Cómo los cambio? ¿Cómo funciona todo?

—Aquí es donde se complica la cosa.

—Por supuesto.— Murmuré. Deaton levantó una ceja por interrumpir y Derek me apretó la mano. —Lo siento.

—La naturaleza básicamente te está enseñando una lección. Debes asumir tu papel—, miró a Derek, —aunque no tendrías que hacerlo si Derek te lo hubiera dicho en primer lugar.

Derek gruñó levemente, —Creí que lo sabía—. Él me miró, —Pensé que sabías que, humano o no, eras de la manada. No pensé que tenía que decírtelo—. Espera, ¿por qué estaba enojado?

—Bueno, Derek, no es como si tus cejas fueran a hacerlo. Quiero decir, casi se comunicaba conmigo a través de esas gruesas bestias.

—¿Tus cejas? —Deaton preguntó. Parecía tan confundido que tuve que reírme y lo escondí en el pelo de Isaac.

—No lo escuches—.dijo Derek malhumorado: —Entonces, básicamente tiene que cuidar de ellos como si fueran tuyos hasta que la naturaleza crea que ha aprendido la lección.

—Tú también Derek. Ambos necesitan trabajar juntos, porque esto podría durar un día o un año—. ¡Un año! Oh no. No no no no no. Me niego. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse en mi pecho, y vi a Derek mirarme preocupado, dio un paso atrás y puso su mano sobre mi espalda baja. Me incliné sobre el tacto y dejé que mi respiración disminuyera. ¿Cómo lo hace? Voy a tener que preguntarle si es parte de su extraño yuyu de hombre lobo. Abro los ojos (¿cuándo se cerraron?) Y vi a Deaton mirando toda la escena, mis mejillas comenzaron a calentarse nuevamente, pero Derek no movió su mano.

Deaton miró fijamente a Derek, con una pequeña sonrisa y dijo: —Ambos deben ser completamente honestos el uno con el otro—. Le di una mirada confundida y miré a Derek y vi que la punta de sus orejas se ponían rojas. ¡Derek Hale estaba sonrojado! Espera, pero ¿por qué? Lo que fuera, no era el punto. Él está avergonzado y lo estoy presenciando. Aww ahora está mirando hacia otro lado con una cara gruñona que es adorable. ¿Qué demonios es lo que me pasa? Las palabras Derek, aww y adorable nunca deberían estar en una oración cerca una de la otra.

—Espera, ¿por qué te sonrojas? ¿Qué no me has dicho? —Le pregunté a Derek.

—Sí Derek, ¿qué no le has dicho? —Deaton esta vez con una pizca de diversión en su voz. Derek mostró sus ojos rojos y gruñó humildemente, pero no respondió.

Derek rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se acercó al resto de la manada y comenzó a sacudirlos para despertarlos y que caminaran hacia el coche, pero el torpe Scott tropezó, causando que Boyd, detrás de él, cayera sobre él. Me reí y desperté a Isaac, que los miró en el suelo y comenzó a reír también. Las mejillas de Derek se estaban poniendo rojas también y él los levantó y caminó de nuevo e Isaac pudo dejar de reírse. Puse a Isaac en el suelo y apunté hacia Derek. Sus pequeñas piernas corrieron siguiendo a Derek.

Me volví hacia Deaton que todavía tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. —¿Sabes lo que está escondiendo? —pregunté.

—Sí.

—¿Me lo vas a decir?

—No.

Asentí hacia la puerta de salida, —¿Me lo va a decir?

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado, —Él debería ...

—Pero no crees que lo hará—. Suspiré.

—Sabes lo que Derek perdió y cómo lo perdió. Tiene problemas de confianza, pero creo que contigo y la manada está superando eso. Creo que te dirá lo que necesita cuando lo necesite.

En ese momento entró Derek, asintió con la cabeza a Deaton y comienzar a tirar de mi brazo para salir. Los niños no están con él. —No me digas que los dejaste en el coche. ¡Solos!

—Son hombres lobo—. Él bufó.

—¡Sí, y son siete!— Lo golpeé en el hombro con la otra mano y tiré de mi brazo para salir hacia el coche. Para verlos allí sentados esperando. Y Derek salió detrás de mí mirando al cielo, probablemente preguntando -por qué él- otra vez, y Deaton riéndose silenciosamente detrás de él. —Derek deja de admirar las estrellas y muévete.

Pasó junto a mí hasta el asiento del conductor y cierra la puerta. Espera. ¿Qué diablos piensa él que es esto? Él baja la ventanilla y sonríe, —Esta vez voy a conducir—. Intento abrir la puerta, pero el lobo la cerró. Fui hacia el asiento del copiloto.

—Sé gentil.—Suelto.

—¿No lo soy siempre? —El tío me guiña un ojo y enciende el auto, pero lo veo tensarse por un minuto. Miro hacia atrás y veo a Deaton diciendo 'Sé sincero'.

—Entonces, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme, Derek? —Justo en ese momento mi cuerpo se tambaleó hacia adelante cuando pisó el acelerador demasiado fuerte. Le golpeé en el hombro otra vez. —¡Qué D-E-...! ¡Cuidado!

—Ups. Debes ponerte el cinturón de seguridad—. Y esa maldita sonrisa regresó.


	3. Chapter 3

—Una vez vivió un niño pequeño llamado Stiles. Él...

—Stiles, ¿por qué querrían escuchar una historia sobre ti? No los pondrá a dormir, solo los traumatizará. O les dará pesadillas. O ambos.

—¡Pensé que habías dicho que no era de miedo, mamá!, —Scott habló desde debajo de su capullo de mantas en el piso de la sala de estar. Por alguna razón, él era el único que aún no estaba dormido. Lo cual es extraño porque el Scott mayor se dormía incluso antes de que apagaran las luces.

—¡No lo es! ¡No lo es! El tipo grande estaba bromeando. —Respondí agradeciendo a Dios que sus ojos comenzaran a cerrarse de nuevo. Miré a Derek con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Cállate! Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Y mira que ya están dormidos —Me levanté lentamente, apagué las luces, pasé junto a Derek y fui a la cocina. Aunque no podía escucharlo, sabía que me estaba siguiendo.

—Mira, no soy una madre, vale, pero lo estoy intentando. No es que haya tenido a alguien que me enseñara, ya que... —Mierda. Cerré los ojos antes de que pudieran formarse lágrimas y tomé algunas respiraciones profundas antes de volver a hablar. —No importa. El punto es que lo estoy intentando.

—Lo sé. Y lo siento. —Me giré para verlo mucho más cerca de mí de lo que pensaba. Di un paso atrás.

—¡Oh mi mi! ¡El gran Alfa ha evolucionado! Wow, ¿se acabó el mundo? —Me reí nerviosamente. Él solo rodó los ojos y afortunadamente lo dejó pasar. Continuamos nuestro pequeño concurso de miradas durante unos segundos más antes de volver a la cocina.

—No sé tú, pero tengo hambre. Entonces, por tu bien, espero que tengas comida. O bien... —Le dije mientras buscaba en su armario algo comestible y preferiblemente muy lejos de su fecha de caducidad. Pero espera, ¿por qué hay una pared caliente contra mi espalda? Y ahora mi corazón está tratando de golpear mi pecho...

Siento sus labios rozar contra la punta de mi oreja. Su aliento caliente contra mi piel. —O bien, ¿qué? —,pregunta en voz baja y demasiado malditamente sexy.

Sexy. ¿Desde cuándo creo que la voz de Derek es sexy? No. Si Derek quiere jugar, puedo jugar. Apoyé mi cabeza contra su cuello y puse mi boca contra su mandíbula.

—O si no, te arrancaré la garganta. —Moví mi boca hacia su garganta y la mordí con mis dientes y la lamí lentamente. —Con mis dientes.— Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de sonreír, estaba siendo girado sobre la encimera con los labios de Derek sobre los míos. Los labios de Derek están sobre los míos. Una vez que me di cuenta de esto, no podía dejar que hiciera TODO el trabajo.

Me mordió mi labio superior y después lo lamió, respondí chupando su labio inferior. Sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas, tirando de mí hacia adelante, sus manos eran fuego sobre mi piel, y cerré mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y aprete mi erección contra la suya. Él gimió y movió sus caderas contra mí, luego movió sus labios hacia mi garganta y lo besó con la boca abierta. No pude soportarlo. Necesitaba sentirlo.

—Derek por favor. Te necesito. Te necesito dentro de mí —.Estaba demasiado feliz como para darme cuenta de que sonaba desesperado. Es como si estuviera esperando que esto sucediera por un largo tiempo, pero tan pronto como lo dije, Derek paró como si lo hubiera quemado.

—E-espera. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué te detuviste y por qué sigues retrocediendo? No, no, no, adelante, preferiblemente entre mis piernas.

Retrocedió hasta la pared opuesta, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, jadeaba, y si así es como luce, probablemente parezca diez veces más arruinado... Oh... Definitivamente no lo vi ajustarse en sus pantalones. Nop. Fue mi imaginación. Dios.

—Stiles no podemos—.Oh dulce miel derretida en el sol y capas de pan maravilloso. Él suena como el sexo. Y qué quiere decir con 'no podemos'.

—Sí. Sí, podemos, ¡demonios! ¡Derek por favor! —Cuando me vio comenzar a hacer pucheros, cerró los ojos. Salté del mostrador y caminé hacia él. —Por favor, Derek. Te quiero tanto que duele. Quiero sentir tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, tocarme, sentirme, acariciarme.

En este punto estaba frente a él. Extendí la mano, puse mis manos sobre su pecho y las deslicé por su pecho hasta su cuello y su cabello. Me incliné, mis labios a su clavícula y le llené de besos hasta su mandíbula.

—Stiles. —Él gimió e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Y me desnudo el cuello? Como si fuera...

—¿Estás... sometiéndote a mí? —Ante mi pregunta, su cabeza se echó hacia delante y me agarró de los antebrazos, de una forma más dolorosa si pudiera agregar, y gruñó.

—¡Stiles dije que no!— Antes de que pudiera recordarle amablemente que había empezado esto, cambió a su forma beta y salió corriendo por la puerta.

—Estupendo. Me dejó caliente, molesto y con 7 niños. Creo que nos saltamos algunos pasos en esta relación —,me dije mientras miraba la puerta que él dejó abierta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mensaje de voz n.°1:**

_'Oye, Derek, entiendo, tienes que refrescarte después de obtener un pedazo de esto, pero han pasado como 2 horas. No estoy preocupado ni nada por el estilo, por si eso es lo que estás pensando.'_

**Mensaje de voz n.°8:**

_'¡Derekkkkkk! Se despertaron y están preguntando por ti! ¿Cómo diablos se supone que debo decirles que su papá es realmente un bebé y se fue después de que él atacó mi cara con la boca!'_

**Mensaje de voz n.°15:**

_'¿Sabes qué? Bien. No me importa. ¡No vuelvas! ¡Eres un gilipollas emocionalmente estreñido! Lo menos que podrías hacer es enviarme un texto incómodo diciendo 'pk', pero no, me dejas en la oscuridad como lo haces siemprr. Bueno, esto no se trata solo de ti. Derek, los niños, los pone en peligro. Dejándonos pones a todos en peligro. Así que casa tu gigantesca cabeza de hombre lobo del culo y vuelve aquí. ¡Están diciendo que te extrañan!... Te extraño.'_

Dios, ¿cómo era esto mi vida? Apagué el teléfono después de la 20ª llamada. Han pasado 12 horas desde el mayor enloquecimiento de Derek. Y me he quedado atrapado cuidando a estos niños por mi cuenta. Agradezco a quien haya pensado en poner 'Hey Arnold' en Netflix, y me permite por esta vez solo cerrar los ojos.

Por supuesto que no podía simplemente no hacer nada, y por eso estoy actualmente en el portátil de Derek (realmente debería obtener una contraseña) buscando en Google 'Sumisión Alfa'. Recuerdo haber visto la mayoría de estas cosas cuando Scott se convirtió por primera vez en una peluda bola gigante, pero principalmente me enfocaba en los beta, porque aunque Scott lo creía, no era un Alfa, solo me llevó a darle junto a Allison darle una bofetada en la cabeza para que entendiera.

—Paja. Paja. Alfa es el líder. Paja. Paja. Rango de la manada Paja. Paja. El compañero del Alfa asume el rol de madre de manada. Bla.... ¡¡¡QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA EL COMPAÑERO DEL ALFA! —Grité y luego hice una mueca después de lastimarme por golpear mi boca con mi propia mano. Me olvidé de los oídos de los niño.

Me recliné en mi silla y escuché si algún pequeño paso se acercaba. No, ellos solo se reían de algo que Helga le dijo a su madre.

Puse el frente de mi silla en el suelo y volví a mirar la pantalla, de vuelta a donde recibí un mini ataque al corazón. Según la wikipedia, —... el lobo del Alfa elige un compañero y se somete a él entregándose a su pareja. El compañero de un Alfa puede elegir aceptar a su Alfa y finalmente tomar el rol de la madre de la manada. El Alfa y su compañero se iguales a ojos de la manada. Mientras que los miembros de la manada van al alfa para pedir ordenes y disciplina, acuden a la madre de la manada para que los cuiden y alimenten.

Entonces, si soy el compañero de Derek, ¿por qué huyó de mí? A menos que sea solo su lobo el que me quiera... y no Derek. Genial, así que soy lo suficientemente bueno para el lobo, pero no para el hombre.

Cogí mi teléfono y marqué el número de Deaton, ojalá me diera algunas respuestas en lugar de acertijos.

—Sr.Stilinski, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?, —Respondió.

—Oye Doc, entonces soy el compañero de Derek. —Me dirigí a la persecución.

—Ah, entonces veo que finalmente te lo dijo. —Sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo, pero recordé que Deaton no hace eso.

—En realidad, se sometió a mí, me gritó, luego corrió al bosque y probablemente está usando sus cejas para ahuyentar a los pájaros y mariposas mientras está sentado en la rama de un árbol. —Sonreí al teléfono.

—¿Él se sometió a ti?— Preguntó ignorando mi último comentario.

—Siiiii.

—¿Y se escapó?— Preguntó como si no pudiera creerlo. Bueno, créelo Doc. —Ese chico es tan terco. —Wow. Él parece molesto. —¿Cuando pasó esto?

—Anoche. —Escuché a Deaton suspirar.

—Si, cuando lo veas, dile que necesito hablar con él.

—Claro que Doc, y gracias por no darme ningún acertijo.

—No entiendo de lo que estás hablando. Buen día, Sr.Stilinski.

Me reí, —Claro Doc. —Colgué y puse mi teléfono en el bolsillo trasero. Eso es si veo a Derek pronto. Salí a la sala de estar para ver a la mini manada. Isaac y Scott estaban apoyados uno contra el otro viendo la televisión. Erica y Allison estaban dibujando en lo que parecían los billetes de Derek. Jódete. Lydia tenía los pies en el regazo de Jackson y sonaba como si ella le dijera que se van a casar y él no se ve demasiado emocionado. Negué con la cabeza, me volví y vi a Boyd sentado solo en la esquina.

Sentí que mi pecho se tensaba, Boyd es un niño agradable, tranquilo, pero bueno no obstante. Incluso siendo adolescente, es muy respetuoso y divertido si las personas se toman el tiempo y hablan con él. Le hice una seña y me dirigí a la cocina. Oí sus pequeños pasos detrás de mí. Caminé hasta la nevera y saqué el pavo y el pan que compré el otro día para la casa.

—Oye, chico, ¿quieres ayudarme a preparar el almuerzo para todos?— Lo miré al lado de mi pierna. Él me dio una sonrisa tímida y asintió con la cabeza. —Bueno, sube aquí y pásame todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Saltó al taburete frente a la isla y dijo en voz baja: —Está bien.

—Así queee. —Nadie dijo que tenía que ser bueno en esto. —¿Por qué estabas sentado en una esquina? Sin hablar. Solo. Te hicieron algo, porque si lo hicieron, les quitaré el control remoto.

Él sonrió, —No. No hicieron nada, solo no soy bueno para hablar. —Miró hacia abajo y frunció el ceño tristemente. ¿Es esto lo que sentía también el Boyd adulto? ¿Es por eso que siempre se sentaba solo?

Dejé caer el cuchillo y agarré la cara sorprendentemente suave de Boyd. —Boyd no tienes que ser tímido cuando estés cerca de nosotros. Somos tu manada y te amamos por lo que eres, solo sé tú mismo. Ahora, ¿por qué no sales y tratas de hablar con ellos?

Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda suavemente sacándolo del taburete. Caminó hacia la sala de estar vacilante, pero se detuvo y corrió hacia la cocina, hacia mí.

—Boyd pue... —Mis palabras se cortaron cuando él me abordó y me abrazó. Me congelé, pero luego me incliné, lo rodeé con mis brazos y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya.

—Gracias. —Murmuró en mi estómago.

Parpadeé un par de veces y le di una palmadita en el hombro. —En cualquier momento, chico. —Se soltó y le sonreí. —¡Ahora adelante!— Asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la sala de estar.

Terminé el almuerzo con una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara, y los coloqué en platos pequeños para ellos alrededor de la isla.

Salí a la sala de estar y vi a Boyd sentado al lado de Scott, ambos tratando de explicar la diferencia entre Pokemon y Digimon. Allison y Erica abandonaron los billetes de Derek, maldita sea, y se pusieron a jugar a disfrazarse con los henleys y los cinturones de Derek. ¿Cuándo pudieron encontrar eso? Sacudí mi cabeza y vi que Jackson estaba jugando con los coches de juguete, parece que está fingiendo arruinar las cosas. Huh. Así que también fue cray cray cuando era niño. Bueno saberlo. Espera, pero ¿dónde está Lydia?

—Hola Jackson, ¿dónde está Lydia?, —Le pregunté para mantener mi voz libre del pánico que sabía que iba a aumentar.

Levantó la vista de su propia versión de la película "2012" y se encogió de hombros —No sé . —Y volvió a sus juguetes. De acuerdo, ¿dónde podría haberse ido? Rápidamente salí de la sala de estar hacia la escalera principal, me detuve y caminé hacia atrás hasta la puerta principal. Estaba abierta.

Salí corriendo listo para gritar el nombre de Lydia, pero me detuve después de ver su cabeza metida entre sus rodillas en los escalones superiores del porche. Me senté junto a ella lentamente porque no estaba muy seguro de cómo lidiar con Lydia, porque ahora es más pequeña, pero aún así, es Lydia.

—Heyyyy hun buns, ¿quieres decirme por qué casi me das un ataque al corazón al desaparecer así?— Sollozo. —O podrías decirme qué te tiene tan enojada. —Sollozo . —¿Sabes que puedes hablarme, verdad? —Levanté mis rodillas y coloqué mi cabeza sobre ellas con mi rostro hacia ella.

Levantó la vista desde el interior de su codo, y me miró a la cara. Supongo que encontró lo que estaba buscando porque se arrojó sobre mi regazo, tuve el tiempo justo para retirar la cabeza antes de que se partiera el cráneo.

—Jackson dijo que no es mi amigo, —ella gimió. Mis manos estaban flotando allí antes de poner mi mano derecha sobre su cabeza y comenzar a acariciar su cabeza. —Todo lo que quería que hiciera era darme una vuelta por la habitación, pero se enojó conmigo y se fue— continuó llorando en mi regazo.

—Errr. Umm.—Ahí está. Suspiré, tienen más problemas que yo cuando era un niño. Sus sollozos aumentaron y tuve que admitir que algo me había afectado un poco. —¿Lydia has intentado ser amable con Jackson?

Ella sollozó y me miró con ojos llorosos, —Pero soy amable con Jackson.

Levanté una ceja como Der... no importa. —¿En serio?— Ella asintió con lágrimas gordas de cocodrilo amenazando con escapar. —¿Y qué si Jackson te obligará a hacer todo lo que él dijera, te mandara y se aprovechara? ¿Cómo te sentirías?

—Loca, y triste. —Ella respondió. —Es por eso que él no es mi amigo; porque era malo para él.

—Sí, pero siempre puedes hacerlo mejor la siguiente vez.

Ella se veía esperanzada, —¿Cómo?

—¿Por qué no tratas de hacer algo que le gusta y ser un poco más amable con él? Estoy seguro de que eso te convertirá en su amiga otra vez.

—¡De acuerdo!— Dijo emocionada, y corrió hacia adentro.

—Espera, —le dije levantándome y deteniéndola en su carrera hacia la sala de estar. —Después del almuerzo.

Hizo un puchero y yo asentí con la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta. Lydia caminó frente a mí mientras nos dirigimos a la sala de estar. —De acuerdo chicos, y chicas, tengo el almuerzo establecido en la cocina.

De repente, los juguetes se soltaban, se lanzaban lápices de colores y se abandonaban los sofás. —Ah ah ah. Primero, van a limpiar todo este lío, porque acepté ser mamá, no su ama de casa. Entonces, todos se pondrán en fila, desde el más bajo hasta el más alto, para lavarse las manos, —escuché gemidos, un gemido de Scott. —Con jabón, —gemido (Scott). —Y agua—.gemido (Scott).

Me miraron fijamente. Después de 4 segundos de silencio incómodo, —¡Bueno, daps prisa!— Todos saltaron y comenzaron a darse la vuelta y tropezar unos con otros, luego se separaron para limpiar sus sitios, menos Scott, quien aún giraba en círculo. Salí de la habitación de regreso a la cocina con una pequeña sonrisa. 3,2,1. Ruido sordo.

—Que alguien ayude a Scott a levantarse. —Escuché algunas risitas y un pequeño suspiro. Dios bendiga a Allison.

****

  
Estábamos terminando nuestro almuerzo en la cocina, las sillas del comedor no servían, porque no podían ver sobre la mesa, cuando les avisé, —¡Hora de la siesta!

Un coro de -no- y -aww hombre- se inició y un -sí- por parte de Scott (Señor, este niño). —¡Está bien! ¡Hora de la siesta! Y cuando se despierten les prometo que tendré algo divertido para vosotros. —Se animaron. —Ahora a busca un lugar y yo ire a buscar algunas almohadas.

Después de encontrar almohadas en las habitaciones libres en el piso de arriba, le di una a cada niño. Boyd y Jackson estaban entre Isaac y Scott y Lydia estaba al lado de Allison y Erica. Una vez que vi que estaban establecidos, volví a la cocina para limpiar el almuerzo.

Quince minutos más tarde fui a revisarlos y vi a todos dormidos. Me di una palmadita en la espalda y me volví hacia las escaleras para tomar una pequeña siesta, pero escuché un movimiento en la cocina.

Lentamente, caminé por el pasillo hacia la cocina solo para ver a Derek hurgando en la nevera. Toda la tristeza y la ira que sentí antes regresaron rápidamente. No puedo dormir ahora con todas estas emociones. Se enderezó y se giró cuando me escuchó. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero levanté mi mano para detenerlo y asentí hacia la puerta de atrás. Como el infierno, me arriesgaré a alzar la voz y despertarlos.

Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí y yo nos dirigimos al porche trasero y puse distancia suficiente entre nosotros para no tener la tentación de golpear sus cejas. Cerró suavemente la puerta y me miró.

—Eres un idiota. —Parecía sorprendido y tal vez un poco herido, pero no dudo.

—Stiles, solo déjame explicarte. —Dijo las manos en defensa.

—No. Diablos no. Ahora quieres hablar después de que no solo me haya besado, sino que hayas huido sin siquiera una explicación. Sabía que eras un imbécil, pero de verdad. —Me acerqué un poco más y me enojé más con cada palabra, y tuvo el suficiente sentido común como para dar un paso atrás. —Me dejaste aquí para cuidar de todos ellos, afortunadamente para ti se comportaron mejor como niños que como adolescentes. Está bien, sin embargo, uno vez que todo esté solucionado, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mí y por tu pequeña crisis. —Le escupí.

—Difícilmente los llamaría niños, crisis de crisis, —dijo en voz baja.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No estoy hablando de ellos! ¡Estoy hablando de que soy el compañero de tu lobo! —Le grité y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, me reiría si no estuviera tan enojado. —Sí, eh-huh, ¡es correcto, lo sé! ¿Pensaste que no haría mi investigación o algo así?

—Bueno, estaba esperando. —Murmuró.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Bueno, está bien. Lo entiendo. Tu lobo me quiere a mí, no tú. —Su expresión se volvió confusa. —Saldré de tu pelaje, de tus cejas, lo que sea, pronto.

Si él no parecía confundido antes, —¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A dónde vas?

—Bueno, Derek, cuando la mayoría de la gente se gradúa de la escuela secundaria, van un poco o más, dependiendo de su preferencia, un lugar llamado universidad. —Él puso los ojos en blanco. —Y me aceptaron en el MIT.

Él frunció el ceño ahora, —Pero eso es en Massachusetts. ¡Stiles está al otro lado del país! —Parecía molesto, eh probablemente no quería perder a su preciosa madre de la manada.

—Bueno, espero que cuatro años sean tiempo suficiente para que tú y tu lobo encuentren a alguien en quien ambos estén de acuerdo. —Solo el pensamiento de Derek con otra persona hizo que mi corazón se encogiera.

—Stiles si me dejaras explicarme. —Suplicó y su mano se acercó a mi rostro y me estremecí. Un toque de su parte me tendría en un charco en menos de un segundo. Su rostro se derrumbó.

—Realmente no hay nada más que explicar. —Dije mirando a cualquier lado, pero su cara y su mano todavía estaban extendidas. Sentí lágrimas en mis ojos y mi garganta se tensó. —Lo entiendo. Realmente lo entiendo. Y no estoy molesto —La peor mentira que le he contado.

Parpadeé para contener las lágrimas y le di una sonrisa temblorosa, y parecía que solo le había dado un golpe en la cara con una silla. Ni siquiera quiero tratar de descubrir qué significa esta mirada, porque la última vez que investigué algo sobre Derek, mi corazón se rompió. Oh. Eso fue hoy. Y ni siquiera sabía que estaba enamorado. Estupendo.

—He tenido un día largo, así que solo tomaré una siesta, mientras están dormidos. —No esperé la respuesta y volví adentro. Subí las escaleras y fui directamente a la habitación de invitados. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí. No me molesté en encender la luz, me tendí de costado y dejé que la almohada amortiguará mis llantos. Mis gritos fueron tan fuertes que no escuché a Derek deslizarse al otro lado de mi puerta.


	5. Chapter 5

Boom

Salté de mi sueño. Hombre, llorar puede requerir mucha energía si lo haces de manera eficiente.

Boom

Salté de nuevo. Esta vez cayendo de la cama al piso. ¿Quién estaba tratando de irrumpir en la habitación de invitados?

—Chicos, podemos hacer esto. 1, 2, 3. —Boom. Aunque esta vez logré no sobresaltarme. En cambio, oí que sonaba como si todos los niños cayeran al suelo. Me levanté y froté el sueño que quedaba fuera de mis ojos. Y escuche a Scott gritar: —¡Otra vez! 1, 2... —Abrí la puerta antes de que llegara a tres, y vi como los siete caían al suelo.

Soy una mala persona por reírme, pero eso es una digna comedia de televisión. Me agaché frente a ellos. —¿Puedo preguntar por qué intentáis derribar mi puerta?— Scott dejó de frotarse la cabeza y me miró.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —Exclamó y se abalanzó sobre mí, y causó que el resto saltara sobre mí también.

—¿Están bien chicos? —No se veían físicamente heridos, miré hacia la izquierda y estiré el cuello para mirar por la ventana. No parecía más tarde de las nueve en punto.

Scott se sentó boca abajo, pareciendo ofendido por haberle hecho la pregunta. —¡No, no estamos bien! —Levanté mi ceja para que él se explicara. —Nos dejaste a solas con papá, ¡y él nos hizo la cena!

—¿Eso no es algo bueno? Él os está alimentando. —Simultáneamente sentí seis cabezas temblar en mi contra. Isaac levantó la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Quemó el queso de los maca... macarrones, —dijo con voz temblorosa. —¿Cómo puede alguien quemar el queso?, —Preguntó, como si fuera algo inaudito.

Sentí que alguien se alejaba de mí y luego me encontré con un cabello rubio fresa. —Incluso le mostré las instrucciones. Estaban en la caja. —Lydia resopló con las manos en las caderas. Puse los ojos en blanco, por su dramatismo, y saqué a Scott de mi estómago porque era difícil respirar, y me senté.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si les hago algo de comer?, —Sugerí, y todos se levantaron de un salto y comenzaron a ayudarme a levantarme y tirar de mí hacia la puerta, con Boyd y Scott empujándome por la espalda. Me arrastraron hasta la planta baja y entraron en la cocina, donde vi a Derek arrojando lo que parecen rocas negras a la basura. —¿Eso eran macarrones?, —Pregunté, porque honestamente parecía carbón.

—Te lo dijimos —susurró Scott. Derek se volvió y los miró.

—Les dije que no te despertaran. —Murmuró Derek mirando hacia abajo, al queso ahora negro.

—Bueno, mamá tampoco quiere que muramos por intoxicación alimentaria, —dijo Lydia con un movimiento de pelo, y algunos de los niños se rieron. Escondí una sonrisa detrás de mi mano. Derek parecía aún más abatido.

—¿Por qué no van los chicos a hacerle compañía a Derek en la sala de estar, mientras que las damas y yo preparamos la cena? ¿Cómo suena eso? —Obtuve una serie de asentimientos y un -sí- de todos, pero Derek todavía estaba mirándome fijamente, como si fuera el motivo de su fallido intento de hacer la cena. Puse los ojos en blanco y empujé a los niños hacia él para poder poner las cosas en marcha, y lo más importante, lo saqué de la habitación para poder respirar.

Isaac y Boyd fueron los primeros. Boyd tomó suavemente la bandeja de sus manos, sacudiendo discretamente su cabeza y la dejó en la basura. Isaac tomó una de las manos de Derek, y la palmeó mientras susurraba suavemente lo que sonaba como —Ahí, ahí.

Scott se levantó y tomó su otra mano y le frotó el brazo, diciendo —Sí, cocinar no es para todos. —Ofreció una sonrisa brillante al Alfa, quien simplemente rodó los ojos.

Jackson fue un poco menos gentil, pero era Jackson. Trepó por la espalda de Derek y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dijo: —Apestas en algo. Ahora sabes que es cocinar, y que nunca deberías volver a hacerlo. —Bueno, tenía buenas intenciones. Derek lo miró de reojo desde su hombro, Jackson solo acarició su cabello, y Derek frunció aún más las cejas. Empezaron a tirar de él hacia la puerta de la cocina y Boyd lo empujaba hacia adelante.

—Podemos ver televisión si quieres, estoy seguro de que hay canales de cocina que podríamos ver. —Isaac dijo usando su mano libre para abrir la puerta.

—No. No. No. Eso hará que quiera probarlo y cocinar de nuevo y no necesitamos eso. —Dijo Scott frenéticamente. Juro que vi a Jackson estremecerse ante la idea. Cuando la puerta se cerró, oí que estaban de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Boyd de ver béisbol.

Las chicas y yo todavía estábamos mirando la puerta por la que acababan de salir. Fue Erica quien rompió el silencio, —Los chicos son extraños.

—¡OÍMOS ESO! —Los chicos gritaban desde la sala de estar y todos comenzamos a reír.

  
*****

—¡Se ve bien señoras! —Y así fue, hicimos 2 lotes de macarrones con queso, y tuvimos suficiente tiempo para hornear algunas galletas para el postre. Empecé a chocar los cinco con todas y me reí cuando Allison y Erica fallaron.

Entré en el comedor y verifiqué el progreso de los chicos al poner la mesa, la última vez que escuché que tenían una discusión sobre en qué lado del plato debería estar el tenedor. Todos estaban de pie en una fila con orgullosas sonrisas en sus rostros, y Derek estaba sosteniendo a Isaac con su propia sonrisa, que me negué a demorarme. Rápidamente aparté la mirada de él, perdiendo el brillo de dolor en su cara, y junté mis manos.

—¡Chicos, esto se ve increíble! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de vosotros! —Sus sonrisas solo se hicieron más grandes. —Ahora id y lavaros las manos mientras pongo la comida sobre la mesa. —Hice señalesy vi a Isaac deslizarse de los brazos de Derek, y lo vi seguir a los chicos. Fui a la cocina y les dije a las chicas que hicieran lo mismo.

Repasé un diagrama completo en mi cabeza, para balancear con éxito ambas cazuelas en mi mano, cuando un brazo musculoso se acercó a mí y agarró una de ellas. Mierda. Debería haberle dicho que se lavara también las manos. Rápidamente agarré la otra cazuela, giré a su alrededor y salí por la puerta de la cocina. Dejándolo con su ceño fruncido. Dejé la comida y volví a buscar las bebidas. Y volví a salir mientras Derek todavía estaba parado en el mismo lugar.

Gracias a Dios, Lydia y Boyd fueron los primeros en caer. No podía soportar más este silencio. —Solo elijan un asiento chicos, —les dije. Caminé hasta el final de las escaleras y grité: —Apresuraos, antes de que la comida se enfríe. —Y cuando todos bajaron por los escalones, los seguí. Y mis ojos se estrecharon en el único asiento que quedaba libre para mi, al lado de Derek, que estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa. Con un profundo suspiro me senté a su lado evitando cuidadosamente el contacto visual e ignorando mi rápido latido del corazón.

—Bueno comamos, —dije secamente y Scott prácticamente saltó de su asiento. Señor, este niño. Cuando Derek consiguió el plato, puso comida en mi plato y luego en el suyo, e ignoró mis protestas acerca de que yo podía servirme a mí mismo. Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos mientras le pasaba la comida a la siguiente persona. Con un profundo suspiro apuñalé mi tenedor con un poco más de fuerza de lo necesario y comí airadamente.

Levanté la vista después de sentir que alguien tocaba incesantemente mi muslo. Miré a Scott, que estaba a mi lado, y él, deliberadamente, levantó el tenedor y lo colocó suavemente en su plato, recogió algunos macarrones y se los comió. Creo que está tratando de decirme algo, la cosita descarada. Estreché mis ojos hacia él y lentamente volvió sus ojos a su plato.

Al parecer, Derek pensó que la mini lección de Scott era divertida, porque sus hombros no dejaban de temblar y luchaba con una sonrisa. Así que accidentalmente pise su pie y no me reí cuando se atragantó con la comida. E Isaac saltó del asiento junto a él para darle palmadas en la espalda. Esta cena podría no ser tan mala después de todo, pensé con una sonrisa petulante.

Después de la cena y Derek insistió en lavar los platos, puse los ojos en blanco, todos nos acomodamos para ver La Dama y al Vagabundo en la sala de estar. De alguna manera todos nos las arreglamos para caber en el sofá. Con Derek en una lado, Erica en su regazo y Boyd en su costado. Jackson y Lydia estaban en el medio apoyándose el uno en el otro y la cabeza de Scott estaba sobre el regazo de Allison, quien se apoyó contra mí en el otro extremo del sofá. Por último, pero no menos importante, Isaac se sentó en mi regazo, con los ojos caídos y sus rizos rubios haciéndome cosquillas en la barbilla.

La comida y después la película los apagó como luces a la mitad de la película, y Derek y yo los pusimos todos en la pila de mantas y almohadas del suelo. Salimos de puntillas en silencio por la habitación y entramos al pasillo. Miré a Derek que me estaba mirando, le di un rápido asentimiento y corrí hacia la habitación de invitados, pero no sin antes escuchar que él gruñía. Tan pronto como llegué a la habitación, cerré la puerta y escuché a Derek subir las escaleras. Se detuvo frente a mi puerta, pero después de unos segundos se dirigió por el pasillo a su habitación.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y colapsé en la cama. Poniendo mi almohada sobre mi cabeza, pero claro, fue ese el momento en que Derek salió de su habitación y se metió en la mía. Solté un pequeño grito cuando me agarró por la cintura y me llevó como llevan los bomberos a la gente, a su habitación, y sin ceremonias me dejó en su cama. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué diablos creía que estaba haciendo, se deslizó por la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis caderas, no dejando que pudiera moverme. Empecé a empujar su hombro, lo cual no tenía sentido ya que está hecho de algún tipo de roca.

Gruñó y sujetó mis brazos a la cama a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Y a diferencia de la completa frustración en su rostro, me besó suave y lentamente, sorprendiéndome hasta la quietud. Luego su nariz trazó la mía y bajó por mi mejilla donde colocó su próximo beso. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo que mi garganta se contraía cuando dejé escapar un aliento tartamudo. Puso su cara en mi cuello y me sopló, enviando escalofríos por mi espalda. Sentí sus labios rozar mi pulso.

Sentí que sus músculos se aflojaban cuanto más me olía y después de lo que parecieron horas, pero solo fueron unos minutos, levantó la cabeza y sentí que me miraba fijamente. A regañadientes, abrí los ojos para mirar los suyos, que eran sorprendentemente rojos y tristes. Se veía tan triste, y mi corazón me estaba traicionando al apretarlos tan violentamente. Cuando vio que no me iba a resistir, dejó que sus ojos se desvanecieran hasta volverse verdes, pero mantuvo mis brazos en su lugar.

—¿Puedo hablar ahora?, —Me preguntó en voz baja, que si no estuviéramos tan cerca, probablemente no lo habría escuchado. Pude haber hecho un comentario atrevido acerca de su voluntad de querer hablar, pero lo guardé. La mirada agradecida en su rostro me hizo saber que él también lo sabía. Asentí, él respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

Estaban abiertos y mirando fijamente a los míos cuando dijo: —Te amo. —Y dejé de respirar. Él no parpadeó ni sonrió ni nada. De hecho, todavía parecía molesto. —Me cabreas, me molestas, odio cuando no te quedas en casa como te lo pido, odio cuando vas detrás de mi para ayudar a la manada, odio cuando haces todas esas referencias de películas que yo no entiendo. —Dejé escapar el aliento que tenía y ahora es seguro decir que estoy confundido, y poco a poco me ofende.

—Odio cuando te encuentro investigando a las tres de la mañana cuando deberías estar durmiendo, odio la forma en que te chupas los dedos después de aspirar un plato entero de papas fritas rizadas. —Sentí que mi piel se calentaba un poco después de eso.

—Odio cuando no te das cuenta de que el maldito pizzero te mira de arriba abajo cada vez que abres la puerta. —¿Lo hace? Él siempre se ve alto para mí.

—Odio cuando cuidas a los demás antes que a ti mismo. Odio cómo me haces sonreír y no me doy cuenta hasta que mis mejillas comienzan a doler. Odio cuando haces todo lo que está a tu alcance para hacerme reír, y cuando lo hago me miras como si acabara de darte el mejor regalo del mundo. Odio que me hayas hecho amar de nuevo, que estás cerrando ese enorme agujero en mi corazón. —Vi cómo sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, más o menos al mismo tiempo que mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir por el rabillo del ojo. Entonces finalmente soltó mis brazos y balanceó sus brazos al lado de mi cabeza. —Te amo.

Apoyó su cabeza contra mi hombro y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Mi boca antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pensar qué decir a todo eso. —Creo que es lo máximo que he escuchado decirte de una vez— . Esperaba que se alejara de mí, pero lo sentí sonreír contra mi piel.

Movió su rostro al mío y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. —Bueno, tiendes a hacer que haga lo inesperado. —Luego su sonrisa fue reemplazada por un pequeño ceño fruncido.—Lo digo en serio, Stiles. Sí, mi lobo te quiere como compañero, pero yo también te quiero a ti. —Lo dijo con sinceridad, pero una parte de mí no podía creerlo por completo.

—¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué huiste? ¿Por qué no respondiste a mis llamadas o respondiste a mis mensajes de voz? Simplemente... te fuiste. —La última parte salió como un susurro, otra lágrima se deslizó, pero su pulgar la atrapó.

—Porque... yo... maldita sea, Stiles, porque no se suponía que esto pasará, ¡no se suponía que debías gatear hasta mi corazón sin que yo lo supiera! No me lo merezco y ciertamente no me necesitas. ¡Quiero decir ingresaste en el MIT y probablemente no sea el único! Dios, traté de mantenerme alejado y luego fui y eché todo a perder. Luego comenzaste a ignorarme y no pudiste pasar cinco minutos en la misma habitación que yo. Me miraste como si quisieras que desapareciera y eso me mató. Mi lobo no podía respirar y estaba furioso conmigo por molestarte. Estaba furioso conmigo mismo. —Lo vi apretar las sábanas junto a mi cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. De acuerdo, es suficiente.

—Primero que nada, sigues siendo un gilipollas. En segundo lugar, no puedes decidir lo que necesito, te vendes demasiado, maldita sea Hale. Hablas de mí poniendo a los demás primero, ¿y tú? No tenías que quedarte aquí en Beacon Hills después de todo lo sucedido, pero lo hiciste. Nos mantuviste en tu manada y nos hiciste familia. —Abrió los ojos y me miró sorprendido.

—Pero tú eres lo que nos mantiene unidos. —Dijo obteniendo una sonrisa por mi parte.

—Esto es verdad. —Dije todavía sonriendo, y él puso los ojos en blanco. —Y tercero, yo también te amo, —estalló en su rostro una sonrisa brillante y solté una pequeña carcajada en sus labios antes de capturarlos. Él movió sus piernas entre las mías. Él lamió mi boca provocando un gemido en mí, pero no había terminado de hablar. Me di la vuelta y clavé mi dedo en su pecho, —y si alguna vez huyes y me dejas con un grupo de niños, no dudaré en meter todo mi pie por tu culo de hombre lobo.

Nunca he visto a alguien verse tan feliz de ser amenazado, pero aquí estaba Derek con una sonrisa en su rostro, —Está bien. —Y tiró de mi rostro hacia él y me besó profundamente, dejando mis labios hormigueando.

Retrocedí y coloqué mi cabeza debajo de su barbilla, y automáticamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. —Ahora sé una buena almohada, porque todos esos sentimientos me agotaron. —Me sorprende que no lo haya hecho ya... Levanté la vista y vi que cerraba los ojos y respiraba. Le di un beso en la barbilla y vi cómo se curvaba la esquina de sus labios mientras dormía.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que el latido de su corazón me pusiera a dormir. —Conseguí a mi hombre, perras. —Murmuré, y noté que apretaba los brazos antes de dormirme.


	6. Chapter 6

Esto es lo más relajado que he sentido desde que la manada cambió. Me desperté esta mañana con mi cabeza todavía en el pecho de Derek, pero Isaac también estaba allí al lado de Derek. Scott y Allison usaron mi muslo como una almohada, Jackson estaba acurrucado contra la cabecera, y una de sus manos se abrió paso en el cabello de Derek. Sobre mi hombro vi a Lydia que estaba durmiendo acurrucada contra mi espalda. Eso dejó a Boyd y Erica que reclamaron los dos muslos de Derek como propios.  
No recordaba haberme quedado dormido con ellos ni haberlos escuchado meterse en la cama, pero aún así les sonreí suavemente, mi manada, mi familia. En silencio me desenredé de todas las extremidades y salí de la cama, y antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, todos lograron acurrucarse alrededor de Derek.

Después de cepillarme los dientes e intentar domesticar mi cabello, bajé de puntillas por la escalera principal y me dirigí a la cocina para comenzar a desayunar con mi manada. Mi manada —Son mi manada. —Susurré, la esquina de mi labio se elevó un poco. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve de pie con el cartón de huevos en mis manos cuando un par de brazos familiares me envolvieron la cintura. La cara de Derek encontró su camino hasta mi cuello y me inspiró. Hombres lobo. Giré mi cabeza hacia él y le di un beso en la frente, porque ahora podía hacerlo, y sus brazos se apretaron un poco más alrededor de mi cintura. Tarareó contra mi cuello, y presionó sus labios suavemente en mi piel.

—¿Desayuno?, —Le pregunté en voz baja, y él asintió con la cabeza y, vacilante, me soltó. Me volví y me incliné hacia él y él me encontró a mitad de camino con un beso tierno, que sonrió. Luego me giró y me golpeó el culo. —¡Hey!, —Le grité y le hice un puchero, me sonrió y dijo: —Desayuno. —Lo fulminé con la mirada antes de darme la vuelta y agarrar un cuenco mientras refunfuñaba sobre lobos agresivos, y escuché a Derek riendo mientras se dirigía a la nevera.

La cocina se llenó con los sonidos de los huevos chisporroteando, las tostadoras zumbando y pequeñas sonrisas entre Derek y yo. El olor a comida comenzaba a llenar el aire, así que no fue sorpresa cuando Scott bajó las escaleras, arrastrando a la pobre Allison, quien no estaba del todo despierta, detrás de él. La vista fue tan divertida que Derek y yo detuvimos lo que estábamos haciendo para reírnos de ellos, bueno Scott en su mayoría, me sentí algo mal por Allison.

Mientras se dirigían a la mesa, Derek se interpuso en su camino. —Chicos, ¿ya os cepillasteis los dientes?

Allison no se molestó en abrir los ojos, de hecho, no creo que estuviera ni despierta, y Scott estaba tratando de mirar a Derek en busca de comida.

Scott respondió: —No, pero...

—Sin peros.

—No dije 'culos'.

—No, Scott me refería a cuando dijiste 'pero'. —Derek dijo sonando exasperado.

—Cuando dije 'culo', solo quiero comida.

—Bueno, no puedes tener comida hasta que tú y los demás os hayáis cepillado los dientes.

—¿Por qué? —Scott gimió, y agitó sus brazos empujando a una Allison ya despierta.

—Piénsalo de esta manera. Si no te cepillas los dientes cuando hay que hacerlo se te caerán. Entonces estarás bebiendo sopa por el resto de tu vida. —Los ojos de Scott se abrieron ante sus palabras y salió corriendo por la puerta de la cocina, dejando a la pobre Allison desplomándose al suelo.

Volvió corriendo diciendo 'lo siento' y la tomó de la mano, prácticamente arrastrándola escaleras arriba. Me reí y volví a mirar la comida.

—¿De verdad era así cuando era niño?, —Preguntó Derek, me volví hacia él con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Sí, tenía 5 años cuando conocí a Scott y descubrí su amor por la comida. Mi mamá y yo terminamos de hornear galletas y las dejamos enfriar en la cocina. Oímos pasos, pero sabíamos que no era mi padre. —Me reí un poco, y Derek estaba apoyado en la isla ahora frente a mí. —Mi madre comenzó a entrar en pánico, así que agarró nuestra lámpara y me dijo que me quedara quieto. —Derek levantó su mano para detenerme.

—Déjame adivinar que la seguiste, a pesar de todo. —Estreché mis ojos y me burlé.

—Por favor. Primero recogí algunas de mis piezas más grandes de lego. —Derek dejó escapar una risa que sacudió todo su cuerpo. Me detuve por un segundo para ver su sonrisa. Negué con la cabeza un poco, y seguí.

—De todos modos nos arrastramos con nuestras armas en alto y Scott levantó la vista con la boca llena de galletas y comenzó a gritar y mi madre y yo comenzamos a gritar. Casi todos estábamos gritando, pero luego, por supuesto, Scott comenzó a ahogarse con las galletas.

Derek comenzó a reírse otra vez y yo estaba riéndome entre medio. —Así que mamá se apresuró a ayudarlo y yo dejé caer mis legos para conseguirle leche.

—Ugh. Luego, este niño se bebió todo de un trago y terminó por ir por el lado equivocado. —Me reí a carcajadas al recordar cómo Scott tenía migas y leche en toda su camisa.

—Después de que finalmente conseguimos que respirara, todos nos miramos los unos a los otros y comenzamos a reír. Mi mamá le preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí y él dijo que olía a galletas.

Así que le dimos unas pocas y le dijimos a Scott que nos llevara a su casa por la calle. La Sra.McCall se estaba riendo cuando le dijimos lo que pasó. Desde ese momento hemos sido los mejores amigos.

—Irrumpió en tu casa porque olía a comida. —Derek dijo rotundamente.

—No hubo ningún signo de interrogación después de eso, así que no estoy seguro de si debo responder o no. —Con eso apagué la cocina y saqué los platos para la mesa y Derek cogió las tazas. Después de sacar la última comida, Derek y yo nos volvimos hacia donde escuchamos la estampida que bajaba la escalera.

****

  
Después de comer, Derek dijo que íbamos a salir y tomar algo de aire. Los muchachos dijeron 'no, gracias' y se dirigieron a la televisión, y las chicas se negaron rotundamente.

—Eso no fue una petición, sino una orden. —Dijo con severidad con los brazos cruzados, y no sé por qué, pero esa voz me estaba haciendo cosas en mis 'tos' regiones inferiores 'tos'. Todos suspiraron y salieron. Sonreí satisfecho al lado de Derek, estiré la mano para poner mis labios en su oreja, y llevé mi mano derecha para descansar donde sus brazos se cruzaban y la arrastré lentamente desde su muñeca a su codo, de un lado a otro, luego puse mi otra mano sobre la suya.

—Me encanta cuando te afirmas así, me pones... —Me aseguré de contener la respiración y rozar mis dientes contra la concha de su oreja, y ligeramente lamí mi lengua. Dejé mi aliento ir despacio. —caliente. —Me mordí el labio y quité mis manos de él, pero él me atrajo hacia él, por mi cintura, sus ojos oscuros por la lujuria. —Ah. Ah. Ah. —Puse un dedo en su pecho y asentí con la cabeza hacia la puerta en donde el manada estaba justo fuera. Me escapé de su agarre con una sonrisa astuta y un brillo travieso en mis ojos.

Parecía una buena mezcla entre cachondo y devastado. Le guiñé un ojo, y gimió bajo, y se volvió para ajustar su no tan pequeño problema en sus pantalones. Me reí cuando él gruñó cuando pellizqué su trasero en mi camino a la salida.

Derek abrió el camino a través de la reserva con la que estaba perfectamente de acuerdo, porque la vista era absolutamente divina. Las monedas podría rebotar en el culo de este hombre. Mmm. Rompí los pensamientos al notar un tirón en mi manga. —¿Sí, Erica?

—¿Qué estás mirando con esa mirada divertida?, —Preguntó. Oh Señor. Puse una sonrisa tensa en mi cara.

—No nada. —Esperaba que eso sería suficiente, pero no. Mi vida nunca puede ser tan fácil.

—Nuh-unh estabas mirando al trasero de papá, como si Scott estuviera mirando el tocino esta mañana. Casi como si lo quisieras commmm. —Corrí hacia Jackson y le di una palmada en la boca para evitar que me matara internamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las chicas comenzaron a reírse entre dientes y las caras de los niños variaban entre el humor y el disgusto, pero el disgusto era principalmente de parte de Scott. Mi cara se estaba calentándose rápidamente, mientras entrecerraba mis ojos hacia Jackson.

—Ni. Una. Palabra. A menos que no quieras el postre esta noche. —Asintió rápidamente y lo solté para que pudiera correr detrás de Lydia.

Tomé una respiración profunda, le di un rápido vistazo a Derek y vi una maldita sonrisita en su rostro. Puse los ojos en blanco y caminé delante de ellos con mi cabeza en alto. Él se puso al paso conmigo y abrió la boca.

—Ni pío, o tampoco obtendrás ningún postre. —Señalé con el dedo antes de que él pudiera decir algo. Levantó las manos en señal de rendición y puso una mirada inocente en su rostro. Lo miré antes de caminar de nuevo.

Caminó silenciosamente a mi lado, durante unos segundos. El silencio era claramente demasiado bueno para ser verdad. —Pero tenía la impresión de que me estabas comiendo de postre. —Me detuve y me volví hacia él con la boca abierta: —¡Todos corred! ¡Mamá está enojada! —Gritó y agarró a Isaac y a Erica corriendo hacia el claro con el resto de los niños, y yo gritando detrás de él.

—¡Derek! —Grité y corrí tras ellos, pero cuando llegué al claro, ellos no estaban allí. Ok, mantén la calma. Mantente tranquilo, Stiles. —¡Chicos! —Escuché que una ramita se rompía detrás de mí, me volteé solo para conseguir un bocado de hojas. Todos estaban allí de pie riendo. —Oh, de veras. —Dije con una sonrisa maliciosa, levanté un montón de hojas del suelo y me encaminé hacia ellas.

—¡Espera, espera!, —Dijo Allison. —Creo que podemos resolver esto sin violencia, —dijo con voz optimista. Mi pobre pequeña princesa claramente no sabía las costumbres de su 'madre'. Asentí con la cabeza y ella dio un suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo que le arrojé las hojas a la cara.

—Pero ¿dónde está la diversión en eso?. —Me reí y cuando ella hizo el ademan de tirarme algunas hojas me escondí detrás de Boyd. Y así comenzó la guerra de las hojas. Honestamente era todo lobo, cazador y humano puro para él. Aunque en un momento vi a Derek usar a Lydia como escudo, al menos tenía una excusa cuando usé a Jackson como mi escudo. Desearía poder decirle de qué se trataba, pero se fue con ese montón de hojas.

Finalmente, todos tomamos un descanso y nos acomodamos en las hojas dispersas, mirando al cielo. Y fue Isaac quien preguntó qué hacer a continuación.

—¿Qué tal al escondite? —Sugirió Derek. —Mi familia y yo solíamos jugarlo todo el tiempo en estos bosques. —Sonreí y me acerqué y le apreté la mano.

—Suena divertido. —Luego, todos dijeron —No, no.

—Genial, —dije rotundamente. Todos se rieron de mí, parecían estar haciéndolo mucho últimamente. —Estoy contando hasta 100. —Puse mis manos sobre mis ojos y los escuché correr.

Después de contar, me levanté y fui a buscarlos, —¡Chicos! ¡Salid de donde quiera que estéis! —Grité, solo deambule unos minutos antes de que me arrastraran detrás de un árbol, estaba a punto de gritar, pero vi que era Derek después de que me tapará la boca.

Isaac estaba agarrado a su pierna y podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. Miré a Derek y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso como si estuviera listo para pelear. Quité su mano de mi boca y susurré, —¿Qué pasa?

—Cazadores. —Él apretó los dientes y asintió con la cabeza para rodear el árbol. Mi corazón comenzó a tomar velocidad.

—¿Cuántos?

Cerró los ojos y se centró en su oído— Cuatro. —Él gruñó, e Isaac gimió.

Le puse una mano en la cabeza y le pasé los dedos por el pelo. —Shhh, cachorro. Vas a estar bien. —Miré a Derek. —¿Dónde están los otros?

—Se están escondiendo, los cazadores no los han encontrado aún. —Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, se puso rígido, al mismo tiempo que escuché un grito familiar.

Derek se movió, y saltó desde detrás del árbol, después de decirnos a Isaac y a mí que nos quedáramos quietos. Tiré de Isaac hacia mí y traté de mantenerlo calmado.

—¡Déjame en paz, extraño! ¡Estás ensuciando mi vestido! —Gritó Lydia, y escuché a Derek gruñir en voz alta.

—Déjala ir ahora. —Derek sonaba asesino.

Otro cazador llamó. —Encontramos dos más.

—No, —susurré. Sentí que mi pecho se calentaba, pero culpé al miedo.

—Aquí está el trato, —dijo uno de los cazadores. —Te daremos a tus hijos, y a cambio vendrás con nosotros.

Isaac rompió mi agarre gritando —¡Papá! —Corrí tras él, y el resto de la manada salió de su escondite, y se apretujaron detrás de mí.

Había cuatro cazadores como dijo Derek. El que estaba en la parte delantera sostenía a Lydia por la cintura, y ella estaba luchando en sus manos. Otro cazador, a su izquierda, tenía a Boyd y Allison. Scott estaba gruñendo humildemente, con los ojos fijos en la mano que mantenía a Allison.

—Está bien. —Mi corazón se detuvo. Derek dio un paso adelante con Isaac todavía sujeto a su pierna. —Vale. Déjalos ir e iré.

El cazador que aún sostenía a Lydia hizo un gesto con la cabeza al que estaba a su izquierda para soltar a Boyd y Allison, y él dejó ir a Lydia. Corrieron hacia mí, y los empujé detrás de mí con los demás.

—Parece que tienes un trato, mestizo —dijo el cazador y Derek asintió con rigidez. Levantó a Isaac, quien envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y caminó hacia mí. Trató de pasarme a Isaac, pero no lo soltaba.

—Vamos Isaac, tienes que ir con tu... tienes que dejarme ir e ir con tu madre. —Derek dijo mientras su voz se llenaba de emoción.

—Te amo papá, —dijo Isaac, y Derek asintió con la cabeza frotando sus labios sobre la parte superior de su cabeza. Hizo que Isaac lo soltara y lo puso en mis brazos. Nunca aparté mis ojos de Derek mientras miraba a cada miembro de su manada a los ojos con una sonrisa triste. Me miró por última vez, y llevó su mano a mi mejilla y limpió una lágrima que no supe que caía.

Presionó los labios contra los míos, luego otro contra mi frente. —Te amo. —Susurró.

—Y-yo también. Yo también te amo, Der. —Me atraganté. Él respiró hondo, mientras se limpiaba la cara con una mano. Con una mirada en blanco en su rostro, se volvió hacia los cazadores.

—Eso fue conmovedor. Realmente lo fue. —Dijo el cazador en el frente y los otros se rieron. Derek les gruñó. Todos los cazadores levantaron sus armas a la manada.

—Dije que iría, no tienes que lastimarlos. —Derek gritó.

—Sé lo que dije, pero cambié de opinión, —dijo el cazador con una sonrisa enfermiza. —Iba a matarte después de maltratarte un poco, pero ahora creo que te matamos justo en frente de tu pequeña familia.

—¡NO!, —Rugió Derek y atacó contra ellos, pero uno de los cazadores le disparó una flecha en la pierna. Cayó al suelo e intentó levantarse nuevamente, pero esta vez recibió una bala en el muslo.

—¡Deja de lastimar a nuestro papá!, —Gritó Jackson, y dio un paso adelante, pero lo detuve cuando extendí la mano.

—Cállate, perro. —Gritó uno de los cazadores.

—Por favor, no delante de ellos, —suplicó Derek.

—No se puede hacer. Deberían ver cómo se sacrifican los animales, —dijo con disgusto. Sentí que mis brazos comenzaban a temblar, así que puse a Isaac detrás de mí y traté de bloquear su vista. —Realmente es una lástima, al menos pronto todos estarán muertos. Te estoy haciendo un favor, no es como si esta débil excusa de una manada sobreviviera de todos modos.

...Van a morir pronto.. Van a estar muertos... Derek va a morir... Mi compañero... Mi manada...

Protegelos...

Sentí el calor en mi pecho otra vez, sentía como si estuviera ardiendo desde dentro hacia fuera. Me concentré en ese calor y mis manos comenzaron a temblar aún más. Vi al cazador moviendo sus labios, pero no pude escuchar nada de lo que decía. Levanté las manos y vi que no brillaban, sino que humeaban. Parecía que salía humo púrpura de mi piel.

El cazador levantó la pistola hacia la cabeza de Derek, y sentí el dolor y el miedo que provenía de la manada. Hizo que la quema en mi interior se calentara de alguna manera. El cazador apretó el gatillo.

Proteger.

Abrí los ojos, ¿cuándo se cerraron? Vi la bala frente a Derek congelada en el aire, mi mano también estaba en el aire en su dirección. Miré el humo que rodeaba mi brazo y seguía por el resto de mi cuerpo. Moví mi dedo índice hacia abajo, pero mantuve mi brazo hacia arriba. La bala cayó al suelo frente a Derek, podía decirlo el momento en que se dio cuenta de que no lo golpearon porque levantó la cabeza y me miró y vio el humo que me rodeaba. Los ojos del cazador se agrandaron, se estrecharon y apuntó con su arma a mí y a los niños.

—Mátalo, —dijo. Todos los cazadores dispararon sus armas y de repente vi proyectiles y flechas apuntando a mi manada.

—¡No! —Tiré mi otra mano y, como la primera bala, todas las balas y flechas se congelaron en el aire. —¡No puedes que venir a nuestro territorio y amenazar a nuestra manada! —Me sentí avanzar inconscientemente y las armas avanzaban también. —¡Y maldita sea que no amenazarás a mi compañero! —Uno de los cazadores que estaba más atrás levantó su arma de nuevo y vi mi muñeca derecha deslizarse hacia un lado y, antes de darme cuenta, el cazador fue arrojado contra un árbol y quedó inconsciente.

—Lo que sea que pensabas que sabías sobre la manada Hale era una mentira. —Parpadeé y me vi frente a Derek ahora directamente frente a los cazadores restantes, lo que sea que los dos cazadores en la parte posterior vieran en mi cara los hizo soltar sus armas e intentaran correr, solte un soplo de aire, y un fuerte viento los hizo chocar contra otro árbol y no pudieron levantarse.

Oí un clic delante de mi cara, mirando hacia delante vi que el último cazador me estaba apuntado con su arma, pero el miedo en su rostro lo delató, un movimiento detrás de mí lo distrajo por un momento que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par. Las armas de todos giraron lentamente hacia él. —La manada de Hale es cualquier cosa, excepto débil.— Las armas se acercaron a él cuando dio un paso atrás. —Te destruiré antes de que tengas la oportunidad de respirar sobre cualquiera de mi manada. —Bajó su arma al suelo lentamente, y se puso de rodillas.

—Bien. —Las armas lo rodeaban ahora, con una flecha peligrosamente cerca de su garganta. —¡Vale! ¡Entiendo!

—No creo que lo hagas. —Me agaché frente a su cara e incliné la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona en mis labios. —Soy una jodida madre, y todos saben que no deben meterse con el hijo de una madre —El calor dentro de mí se hinchó y se extendió desde el pecho hasta las puntas de mis dedos, cuando pensé en sus manos en una de los míos.

Me puse derecho y disparé mi brazo, con mi mano enroscada en el aire. Cuando mi brazo subió también lo hizo el cazador, hasta que quedó colgando en el aire y parecía que mientras más curvaba mi mano, más difícil le resultaba respirar. —Vete. Si alguna vez pones un pie en Beacon Hills nuevamente. Voy. A. Matarte. No me pruebes.

Dejé caer mi brazo y él cayó al suelo, fuerte. Se levantó para correr, pero le tiré una mano y él dejó de moverse. Lo gire lentamente. —Asegúrate de dejar que tu débil excusa de cazadores sepa que mi manada está fuera de los límites. —Asintió frenéticamente y lo solté, viendo cómo se tropezaba antes de correr, y el resto de su equipo perdedor se levantaba solo un minuto o dos después de él.

Cuando vi que se habían ido, dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso, las armas cayeron al suelo en un montón y sentí que el calor en mi pecho comenzaba a retroceder. Flexioné mis manos cuando el humo comenzó a desaparecer también en ellas. Sintiéndome un poco lento, me volví hacia Derek y los niños. Que ya no eran realmente niños. ¡Gracias a Dios! Quiero decir que eran lindos y todo, pero necesitaba a mis amigos de vuelta. Les sonreí, pero comenzaron a fruncir el ceño cuando me miraban fijamente. Incluso Derek que se sacó la flecha y la bala, me estaba mirando.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté mirando alrededor.

—Eras un tipo duro. —Isaac dijo su voz en asombro. Empecé a sonrojarme y sonreí.

—Amigo, incluso yo estaba asustado, —dijo Scott, luciendo orgulloso y lloroso.

—Bueno, Derek claramente apreció esa exhibición. —Dijo Lydia, y ella y Erica compartieron miradas de complicidad, luego sonrieron a Derek. Volví los ojos hacia él y vi sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos un poco más oscuros. Miré más y vi un bulto muy notable en sus pantalones. Mis ojos se agrandaron y mis mejillas se oscurecieron.

Derek se encogió de hombros, —Bueno, eras caliente, —dijo y luego se mordió el labio y me miró de arriba abajo. Como si fuera el buffet de todo lo que puedes comer.

—Oh, mi. —Dije, y no sin aliento y me dirigí de nuevo a la manada. —¡UM Hola! ¡Acabo de pasar una semana con vosotros como niños, necesito abrazos! —Exigí con una pequeña risa, todos sonrieron y corrieron hacia mí, pero cuando di un paso adelante, mi mundo comenzó a inclinarse, y el suelo comenzó a verse mucho más cerca que antes. Nunca sentí el impacto, pero sentí manos familiares que me sostenían. Pude oír mi nombre, pero las imágenes comenzaron a difuminar y mi boca se sentía como si estuviera llena de algodón. Lo último que escuché antes de que todo se volviera negro fue a Isaac. Él estaba gritando —¡Mamá!


	7. Chapter 7

Creo que me desperté varias veces antes, pero las cosas fueron borrosas. Tuve que parpadear un par de veces más para ver bien. Al mirar alrededor vi que estaba en la habitación de Derek, y vi almohadas apiladas en el sillón, como si alguien hubiera estado durmiendo allí.  
Después de sentarme y mirar fijamente la pared por lo que pareció una eternidad, tuve la repentina necesidad de orinar. Lentamente saqué mis piernas de debajo del edredón y me dirigí al baño.

Evité deliberadamente mirar al espejo cuando caminé, pero cuando estaba por irme no pude resistir mirar. Miré... bien teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que sentí que había movido un camión con mis propias manos. Me encogí de hombros y fui a buscar al resto de mi manada.

A mitad de camino a la cocina estaba preocupado de por qué nadie me escuchaba venir todavía. Escuché gritar y gritar afuera y corrí hacia la puerta de atrás.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está pasando? —Grité y tardé un minuto en darme cuenta de que no estaban en problemas; de hecho, parecía que estaban entrenando. Excepto Derek, que no tenía camisa, y parecía que estaba modelando pantalones de chándal.

No pude admirarlo más cuando de repente tenía una cara llena de rizos rubios, y los brazos envueltos alrededor de mi cintura levantándome del porche.

—Mamá. —Isaac susurró contra mi cuello. Sonreí en su cabello, y le devolví el abrazo.

—¡Hey amigo! Me alegro de tenerte de nuevo y más alto que yo otra vez, pero ¿crees que puedes devolverme a la seguridad de la tierra, por favor? —Él asintió y me bajó como si me fuera a romper. Eché un buen vistazo a su rostro y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. De hecho, todos parecían estar a punto de romperse, incluso Derek.

—¿Qué pasa con vosotros? Todos parecen que alguien murió. Espera. ¿Alguien murió? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿¡Quién murió!? ¿Por qué no me responden? ¡¿Hola?! Isaac, ¿a dónde me llevas? —Isaac comenzó a darme la vuelta y me llevó de vuelta a la casa y me sentó en una silla en la mesa de la cocina.

Isaac se plantó junto a mí, y casi flotaba. Todos los demás encontraron asientos alrededor de la mesa, excepto Scott, que estaba detrás de mí y Derek se paró frente a mí y me dio una mirada que no pude entender.

Sorprendentemente, fue Jackson quien me preguntó: —¿Cómo te sientes?

Todos se inclinaron como si mi respuesta fuera un gran secreto. Me incliné también y susurré. —Me siento bien. —Todos seguían mirando, pero saltaron en sus asientos con el sonido de un ladrido. Levantamos nuestras cabezas y miramos a Derek que se estaba muriendo de la risa, no pude evitar reír también. Todos estaban todavía en estado de shock por la risa de Derek, pero finalmente se unieron.

Después de reír y algunas lágrimas ('Scott, eres un hombre lobo, no tienes alergias'), nos tranquilizamos y todos estuvieron más relajados. Mi estómago eligió ese momento para gruñir obscenamente. Me sonrojé profundamente. —Creo que tengo hambre, —le dije con una sonrisa avergonzada, casi todos pusieron los ojos en blanco, pero Lydia se levantó y sacó los ingredientes para un sándwich, y Derek puso un vaso de agua frente a mí.

Extendí la mano para agarrarlo, pero me detuve y me miré la mano. —¿Qué mierda? —Levanté mi otra mano y vi que estaba exactamente igual. Las gire hacia mis palmas, y vi lo mismo. Había todo tipo de símbolos, líneas y espirales que se veían como si se retorcieran alrededor de mis dedos. No pasaban de mi muñeca, luego comenzaron a brillar de color púrpura, y la mesa comenzó a temblar. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo o cómo detenerlo, pero una mano pesada aterrizó en mi cuello y me sentí más tranquilo, y mi respiración volvió a la normalidad.

El brillo de los símbolos se desvaneció hasta quedar en negro. Todos volvieron a mirarme. —Ok, todos van a dejar de mirarme en este momento, y ¡explicarme lo que sucedió! —Todos hicieron una mueca al verme entrar en modo mamá, pero no me importaba. Estaba hambriento y confundido.

Derek hizo que Isaac se apartará y Lydia puso un sándwich delante de mí. —Gracias. —Susurré.

Entonces todos comenzaron a hablar uno después del otro. —Pateaste un poco el culo de esos cazadores, casi dejo a Boyd para estar contigo —dijo Erica medio en serio.

Mis ojos se agrandaron y recordé lo que sucedió con los cazadores, antes de que pudiera responder, Boyd añadió.—La habría dejado, especialmente después de la forma en que los arrojaste cuando moviste la mano, —dijo.

—¿Podemos hablar de cómo había humo real saliendo de tu cuerpo, estabas enfermo? —Scott gritó -a medias- como si estuviera hablando de su héroe favorito.

—Entonces ella dijo: 'Soy la mamá de la manada, perra'. ¡Estaban tan asustados! —dijo Isaac a continuación.

—Esa lengua. —Murmuré con una pequeña sonrisa, y escuché a Derek soltar una carcajada.

—Piensa en cuánto más peligroso serías si realmente supieras cómo pelear. —Allison dijo: —Pero no te preocupes, te enseñaré después de recuperar tu fuerza. —Ella agregó ante mi mirada ofendida.

—Oh hombre, un Stiles que puede luchar, y usar magia. Cuidado con el mundo, —dijo Jackson con sarcasmo, pero con una cálida sonrisa. Rodé los ojos, pero sin ningún calor hacia él. Lydia le golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza, pero me sonrió.

—Estoy de acuerdo, aunque estoy molesto porque perdimos un miembro del Equipo Humano. —Me reí de ella y me volví hacia Derek.

—¿De verdad fui tan rudo?, —Le pregunté a Derek, sonriendo cuando vi un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Luego, recuerdo vagamente que me lanzó una mirada acalorada antes de que desapareciera.

—Espera, ¿qué pasó cuando me desmayé? ¿Sabes si los cazadores se fueron? ¿Y qué pasó con mis manos? —Miré por la ventana de la cocina, y estaba oscuro, así que ya deberían haberse ido. Escuché a Derek hablándome, lo que me devolvió a la conversación.

—¿Qué dijiste?, —Le pregunté a Derek, y él agarró mi mano suavemente.

—Dije que los cazadores se fueron después de que te desmayaste... hace dos días. —Dos... días.

—Después, te desmayaste, no te despertabas, así que llamamos a Deaton. Vino para ver cómo estabas, pero cuando fue a tocarte, tu cuerpo lo sorprendió. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero tú comenzaste a hacer esa cosa de humo púrpura, y comenzaste a flotar... al menos un pie en el aire desde la cama, y él no podía acercarse a ti. —Todo el tiempo que escuché esto, mis ojos estaban muy abiertos del shock. —Dijo que todo el poder que usaste agotó tu energía, y que mientras te curabas, tu magia te estaba protegiendo.

Traté de tragar, pero mi garganta estaba seca. Él apretó mi mano otra vez, y devolvió mi atención a los símbolos. —Mis manos... —Dije, mi voz apenas era un susurro, pero sabía que los lobos me escucharon.

—Deaton dijo que son un regalo de la naturaleza. —Rodé los ojos. De nuevo con la naturaleza. —Cuando estés listo, dijo que podría ayudarte a aprender a controlarlo.

—Yo... esto es mucho. No puedo... necesito. —Parecía que no podía entender mis pensamientos, apenas noté la expresión de dolor en la cara de Derek cuando le quité la mano, o las llamadas de mi nombre cuando me alejaba de lamesa y me dirigí arriba.

Fui a la habitación de invitados y caí sobre la cama. No estaba molesto, solo... abrumado. Ayer, o debería decir, hace dos días, era casi humano, ahora creo humo púrpura como algún tipo de máquina de niebla y floto en el aire mientras duermo.

—Si somos honestos, me gustaría argumentar que nunca has sido exactamente normal. —Oí una voz áspera desde la puerta decir. Suspiré.

—Estaba diciendo todo eso...

—¿En voz alta? Sí. —Oí a Derek decir, su voz mucho más cerca de mí. Sentí la cama hundirse, y luego mi cuerpo estaba siendo maltratado en todo tipo de direcciones y mi cara se encontró de pronto con un hombro duro.

—De verdad, —dije secamente. —Odio cuando me maltratas. —Mientras me acomodaba de lado en su regazo, el brazo que no estaba alrededor de mi cintura me recorrió el cuello, el corazón. Él tocó dos veces.

—No, no lo haces. —Escuché su sonrisa a través de sus palabras.

—¿Hice esto? ¿Soy el motivo de esta nueva insolencia? ¿Lo soy? —Hubiera seguido, pero los labios de Derek tomaron los míos. Fue dulce y gentil, me tranquilizó y sentí que mi corazón se estabilizaba nuevamente. Movió sus labios a mi frente, y cerré mis ojos ante la sensación.

—No tienes que hacer esto, ¿sabes? Nadie te está forzando. Yo... no te culparíamos si dejas Beacon Hills, y encuentras algo mejor para ti. —Apartó la mirada y un destello de dolor pasó por sus ojos. —Sé que el MIT sería afortunado de tenerte. —Conociendo a Derek, no solo estaba hablando de estar con la manada; él también estaba hablando de que yo estuviera con él.

Suspiré profundamente, esperando que transmitierá exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo, diciendo lo estúpido que creo que es Derek. Me volví en sus brazos y me senté a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Entonces efectivamente le di un puñetazo en el hombro, soltó un gruñido de dolor, pero no dejé que eso me detuviera.

Agarré su cara con ambas manos y le planté un beso. Lamí mi camino en su boca y chupé su lengua. Dio, lo que el pensó, fue un gemido tranquilo. Ignorando el hecho de que algo en los pantalones de Derek parecía cobrar vida, me eché hacia atrás y le sonreí internamente a sus labios mojados y húmedos, y la mirada aturdida en sus ojos.

—Cállate. —Gruñí, sonando tan cerca de un lobo que los ojos de Derek se abrieron un poco. —Sí. El MIT tendría la suerte de tenerme. ¿Por qué? Bueno, es porque no tengo defectos. —Apartó la vista de mi cara, poniendo una mirada en blanco. —Sin embargo, eso no es lo que quiero. —Sonriendo por la forma en que sus ojos se movían hacia a los míos. —Quiero ir a una universidad que está a dos horas de distancia, y poder volver a casa los fines de semana para ver a mi papá, —le di un beso en la mejilla derecha, —a mi manada, —le di un beso en la mejilla izquierda —y a mi compañero. —Y puse un suave beso en sus labios.

Sonreí ante el rubor subir por su cuello; él todavía no parecía muy convencido. —Quiero... —Suspiré, era hora de ponerme los pantalones. —Te amo, y amo a la manada. —Dos cosas pasaron a la vez, Derek sonrió. Sonrió tan fuerte que sentí lágrimas en mis ojos, y luché por mantener mi propia sonrisa fuera de mi rostro. Lo segundo estaba en sus pantalones, y se estaba poniendo... más grande.

—Te amamos también. Yo también te amo. —Dios, él es muy lindo. Le sonreí, mordiéndome el labio para evitar una sonrisa boba.

—Sí, sí. —Él se rió. —Simplemente me sentí abrumado con todo esto. —Traté de transmitir lo que quise decir con un movimiento de brazos. —Tratar con hombres lobo, ser una buena madre y ser tu pareja. —Me encogí de hombros mirando mis manos que jugaban con el dobladillo de su camisa.

Sus manos cubrieron las mías, y él llevó cada una de ellas a sus labios. —Mi madre era la alfa de nuestra manada. —Me quedé callado porque esta era la primera vez que escuchaba a Derek hablar sobre su madre. —Ella era la mujer más fuerte que conocí. Ella siempre nos ponía en primer lugar, sin importar qué. Lo mismo con mi padre, ella siempre estuvo ahí para él, de pie a su lado. —Tenía una pequeña sonrisa triste en su rostro.

—Nunca se supo si estaba triste o pasando por algo. Ella era tan buena en poner sus sentimientos en el asiento trasero. —Llevó su mano a mi cara y rozó mi mejilla con el pulgar. Sus ojos color avellana se fijaron en los míos. —Me recuerdas a ella. —Me quedé sin aliento por su confesión, pero él continuó, a pesar del hecho de que no podía respirar. —A veces tengo que recordarme a mí mismo que no eres un lobo, solo por la forma en que actúas en torno a la manada. Casi como si hubieras nacido para correr con lobos. —Me dirigió una sonrisa tímida, y mi corazón traicionero dio una pequeña sacudida, sus ojos se clavaron en mi pecho.

Crucé los brazos y me sonrojé, —No soy especial. —Apreté mis labios hacia él. Descruzó mis brazos y me acercó más a él, y colocó su oreja sobre mi corazón.

—Mentira. —Sentí y escuché su sonrisa, y no pude evitar poner una mano en su hombro y enredar la otra en su cabello.

—No puedo evitarlo, —gruñí. Besó mi pecho, justo sobre mi corazón.

—Mentiras. Me amas.

—Te odio. —Dije y no necesitaba que me dijera que era una mentira.

—Me amas. —Sentí sus labios moverse contra mi pecho. Le di una pequeña sonrisa y la escondí en su cabello.

—Te odio.

Levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos. —Me amas. —Su voz salió apenas por encima de un susurro.

Asentí con la cabeza, —Sí. —Él sonrió y nos dio la vuelta para que yo estuviera sobre mi espalda y atacará mis labios. Gemí cuando su lengua se encontró con la mía, y me apretó la nalga izquierda.

Bajé la mano por la parte posterior de su camisa y le rasqué la espalda. Su pecho emitió un profundo estruendo que vibró a través de mi cuerpo. Se sentó y agarró el dobladillo de su camisa para levantarla sobre su cabeza, pero se detuvo y gruñó. No el gruñido sexy, sino el gruñido molesto.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté, un poco molesto porque su camisa todavía estaba puesta.

—No. —Se calló, su cabeza ladeada.

—¿Disculpa? —Dije confundido como el infierno. Sus ojos brillaron con resignación y persistente lujuria. Luego gimió y se desplomó hacia adelante, dejando caer su cabeza sobre mi estómago, y sus extremidades se dejaron caer sobre la cama.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —Pregunté, definitivamente molesto ahora. Él no respondió, solo sus sordos gemidos se escucharon contra mi estómago.

—Umm holaaaa. —Dije, tocando la parte superior de su cabeza. —¡Si puedo recordar que estábamos en el proceso de perder algo de ropa, como tu camisa y mis calzoncillos! —Arrebató mi dedo para que no volviera a golpearlo y apoyó la cabeza en él.

—Quieren verte. —Él gimió y gimió.

—Estoy perdido. ¿Quiénes son ellos?, —Pregunté.

—Tu manada. —Miré a Derek, que aún estaba extendido sobre mí, hacia la puerta, donde sin dudas la manads estaba acurrucada.

Comienzo a reír y Derek resopla y su respiración hace cosquillas en mi estómago, y veo que los rizos de Isaac se asoman por la puerta y me rio aún más fuerte.

—¿Podemos entrar?, —Pregunta tímidamente.

—Sí, sí.

—No —Le doy un golpecito a la oreja a Derek y sonrío a Isaac. Lo siguiente que sé es que todo la manada cae sobre la cama. Oigo discutir sobre quién va a estar a mi lado, y Derek gruñendo a quien le haya dado un rodillazo en las costillas. Al final, me mueven al centro de la cama, con Derek todavía pegado a mi barriga. Isaac se acurrucó en mi lado izquierdo, y Scott acunó a Allison en mi otro lado. Erica y Boyd reclamaron las nalgas de Derek y las llamaron almohadas (—¡Siempre supe que ese culo tenía muchos talentos! Lo bueno es que ahora lo tengo. —Stiles, cállate. —¿Te imaginas qué pasaría si cayera en las manos equivocadas, Der? —No estoy seguro de que no lo hayan hecho ya.) Sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza hacia mi manada, mi familia.

El siguiente aliento que tomé por la nariz, me hizo comenzar a toser incontrolablemente, y gruñí enojado de todos los demás miembros de la manada. El gruñido de Derek envió vibraciones a través de mí.

—¿¡¿QUIÉN JODIDOS SE TIRO UN PEDO?!? —Gruñó.

A mi lado, una voz susurró. —Mi error.

—¡¡¡SCOTT!!! —Todos gritamos.

Fin

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ese final, ese final es tan scott!!!  
> Que adorable es la manada tan cariñosa, siendo una gran manada con la pareja alfa cuidandolos, los echare de menos (/pero poco tiempo ehh, que habra mas historias de este tipo, el caso es ke me den permiso ¬¬, pk tengo dos ya traducidas a la espera de ke lo hagan sniff sniff)
> 
> Dedico esta traduccion a todos los que la han seguido y la han comentado o votado!!!
> 
> Os espero en la siguiente!!!
> 
> Yuki :3


End file.
